Life or Death
by lovestorywriter1
Summary: A look into the past, present, and future for the main characters as well as some show who they were, who they are and who they will be. Romance, comedy and drama, and of course a little horrowe Rick/OC Daryl/OC Merle/OC OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start to read this story, you must understand it maybe a little confusing. This story jumps between time zones a bit regarding before during and the supposed after of the world becoming the walking dead that it is. The story will be told through a variety of items, such as letters, diaries, videos and pictures. I will do my best to be a specific as possible but if you do end up confused and need me to answer any questions, please feel free to message or comment and I will try and get back to you with an answer as soon as possible. **  
**Some helpful notes Bold dates are showing a 'in the now moment.' Doesn't mean it's a current moment, but it's not a note or a diary type date being read by anyone.** _Italic __**dates are moments being read by a 'in the now moment' character. Videos don't really have a date but may be mentioned by the person filming. Pictures may have dates on them but not always.**_  
**_Not all notes and pictures ect have to do with the main characters, I simply like the idea that maybe the main characters find some of what others have left behind._**

**May 23, 2015**  
_"Hello my fellow Americans. Today makers the 16 month point in the restoration of our world. Although it is not much, and we are still struggling, we take this time to recognize how far we have come. Three years ago our world came to an epic halt. We were torn from our homes, our loved ones, and our way of life. Some of us were forced to do unspeakable things to survive. The memories and moments of struggle will not soon be forgotten. Many of us have lost our friends and family, but they also, will not be forgotten. I understand you questions and concerns, and I ask you to believe me when I say I want nothing more than to give you all the answers you deserve. The truth is however, I don't have them. I, nor anyone else, really knows how or why this terrible event has happened to us. I, as well as what is left of our world's leaders are trying to find the answer. I do not know if this was a fierce act of god, or an angry, twisted, act of terrorism. I must ask, if this is a terrorist act, and if the person or persons who let this happen are alive and hear this, was it worth it? Are you happy now?"_  
_"That was president Obama speaking at the white house. Powerful words he spoke, and I think we can all agree that our loved ones will be missed, and we can only hope that nothing like this will ever happen again. This is Tracy Simmons with your channel 2 news."_  
"Anything interesting?" A short bald man asked. He wore a lab coat and gloves as he approached another man. "Yeah actually." The other man said, he wore the same attire but was taller and had short black hair.  
"What is it Steve?" The bald man asked.  
"It's a video recorder…" Steve said. "Some of our out fielders found it in area six."  
"Does it have anything on it?" The bald man asked.  
"I don't know Tom, there is only one way to find out, grab some double A batteries for me."  
Tom walked over to a desk drawer. "How many?" Steve opened the bottom. "Four."  
Tom walked over with four double A batteries in hand. "Is there a memory card?" He asked.  
"Yeah, there is, I just hope it wasn't damaged." Steve replied while placing the batteries in the camera. Steve then turned on the camera and watched the screen light up. The camera held no pictures, only video, most of which were not very long. Steve selected the first one to pop up.  
_"Wow this place is huge" A woman's voice said in awe._  
_"Yeah, mean's there could be walkers hiddin' so stay close." A male voice said._  
_Whoever was holding the camera turned to the left showing 2 people. One man, who seemed to be slightly taller than the camera person, He had dark hair and a scruffy beard and a dirty tan shirt. He held a gun in his hand as he looked around. On the other side of him was a woman with light brown hair in a loose pony tail. She also had a gun, but had it pointed downward._  
_"Alright everyone," The bearded man said. "Stay in pairs and stay quiet, don't use your gun unless y'a have too."_  
_"Come on Claire, turn that damn thing off, we got shit to do." The camera turns to the right and looks at a man with a crossbow._  
_"Oh, right."_  
The video ends there.  
"So it was a group." Tom said.  
Steve nodded. "It seems that way." Tom frowned.  
"I wonder what happened to them." Steve shrugged.  
"Maybe this will tell us."

**June 3rd, 2012**  
_Sometimes fate is like a small sandstorm that keeps changing directions. You change direction but the sandstorm chases you. You turn again, but the storm adjusts. Over and over you play this out, like some ominous dance with death just before dawn. Why? Because this storm isn't something that blew in from far away, something that has nothing to do with you. This storm is you. Something inside of you. So all you can do is give in to it, step right inside the storm, closing your eyes and plugging up your ears so the sand doesn't get in, and walk through it, step by step. There's no sun there, no moon, no direction, no sense of time. Just fine white sand swirling up into the sky like pulverized bones. That's the kind of sandstorm you need to imagine._  
_An you really will have to make it through that violent, metaphysical, symbolic storm. No matter how metaphysical or symbolic it might be, make no mistake about it: it will cut through flesh like a thousand razor blades. People will bleed there, and you will bleed too. Hot, red blood. You'll catch that blood in your hands, your own blood and the blood of others._  
_And once the storm is over you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, in fact, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about._

Rick awoke in a daze. "Lori? Shane?"  
Looking around it was clear no one was around. The room was quiet and the flowers beside him are dead. How strange and unsettling. Rick felt as though the voices he heard were so clear and close, as if they were only just spoken. Getting up from the hospital bed he felt dizzy, his strength weakened from lack of movement. How long had it been? How many days had gone by where he laid in that bed. Opening the door Rick found a bed blocking the door and the hall a mess. He called out hello, but got no response. Where was everyone? What had happened? These were some of the many questions running though his mind.  
Stumbling through the halls Rick looked for an exit. Coming to a pair of doors he was startled by the words DEAD INSIDE. What? The question was greeted as a number of hands pushed through the small amount of space between the doors. Ricks nose was filed with the scent of rotting flesh and death. The hands locked color and even some skin. Rick moved away and looked for another exit. What the hell was going on?

Claire Thompson walked calmly through the streets, avoiding any of the undead. This task simple for her because for some unknown reason the streets were quite clear of the undead. From a distance Clair spotted a figure moving. She squinted at it, no not it, him. She gasped as the realization hit her. Quickly she pulled out her camera and turned it on.  
"For the first time in days I have come across another human. Not a zombie, and actual person...or at least for now."  
She then turned her camera and pressed zoom while following the man wearing what seemed to be a hospital gown. Quietly Claire followed the man down the streets to a house. He called out names. "Lori! Carl!"  
Claire frowned wondering who he was looking for...and also why he was dressed in a hospital gown. The man soon moved out of the house and sat on the sidewalk with his head in his hands. Putting her camera away Claire made her presence known. "Sir?"  
She said causing him to turn around and look at her. A groan then moved both their attention away to a zombie. Before Claire could react a boy came out of nowhere and hit the man in the head. Claire jumped. "Oh! Why did you do that!"  
The kid didn't answer her but screamed for his father who came running.

"I and a few of the others are going on a run, do you need anything?"Dan Patwood asked his wife Lisa. She shook her head no.  
"Nothing in particular."  
Dan nodded and kissed his wife's head. "I'll be back soon."  
Lisa did not respond but simply nodded her head. Dan walked over to Glenn and the others.  
"Alright let's go." They all hopped into a van and drove off down the road and into the city.  
"How's she doin?" T-dog asked. Dan sighed. "Better, but you know…" T-dog nodded and patted Dan's shoulder.

"Glad you're doing better." Claire said with a small smile. Rick nodded.  
"What is going on, what happened?" Claire's smile fell. "You don't know?"  
Claire brought her hand to her face. He was in the hospital… he must have been in a coma or something. "I'll tell you what happened."  
Morgan said coming into the room. "The world went to shit."  
Rick face still held a look of confusion. Claire cleared her throat. "The answer to your question is not an easy one. The simplest way to explain it, although it's hard to believe, is that, well Zombies are walking among us."  
Morgan scoffed. "Zombies…it feels stupid just saying that, I call'em walkers." Rick gave a dry laugh.  
"That's not possible." Claire shrugged. "Yeah well…something happened and a lot of people died, unfortunately they didn't stay that way. It's a lot to process I know, take your time."  
Duane, Morgan's son came in the room with some food. "It's been a long time since we've seen anyone alive." Duane nodded. "Me too." Rick put his head in his hands. "Lori…Carl." Claire frowned.  
"Who are they?"  
"My wife and son."

Notes  
_**Alright I know its not much to go on, but I promise it will get better as it goes..at least I hope it will. Please comment to let me know what you think so far thank you. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**May 2nd 2012**

Lisa Patwood sat by herself on a light blue chair with her back to a large window. She sighed and fiddled with the pen in her hand. Sighing, she looked down to her notebook, which rested in her lap and began to write.

_May 2nd 2012,_

_Divorce isn't such a tragedy. A tragedy's staying in an unhappy marriage, teaching your children the wrong things about love. Nobody ever died of divorce. But in the real world, you couldn't really just split a family down the middle, mom on one side, dad the other, with the child equally divided between. It was like when you ripped a piece of paper into two: no matter how you tried, the seams never fit exactly right again. It was what you could't see, those tiniest of pieces, that were lost in the severing, and their absence kept everything from being complete. My husband and I have never considered divorce... murder sometimes, but never divorce. Getting divorced just because you don't love a man is almost as silly as getting married just because you do. That's not true though, I do love Dan. I just don't know if that's enough anymore._

"Momma!" Lisa closed her notebook and smiled at her six year old daughter.  
"What is it Sarah?" Sarah walked over to her mother, a piece of paper in hand.  
"I drew you a picture."  
Lisa took the picture from her daughters hand and examined it. The picture was of Lisa, her husband Dan, and Sarah. The oddly shaped people were holding hands with big smiles.  
"Its from when we went to the park." Sarah said.  
Lisa smiled. "I see that." Lisa caw the picnic they had in the back round along with the swing set, and apple tree they sat under.  
"Its beautiful baby, I'll cherish it forever." Lisa said, and she would, just like all the other drawings her daughter had given her over the years.  
"Lisa!" Dan's voice called. He sounded in a state of panic. Lisa stood from her chair as Dan rushed into the room.  
"Lisa! Oh thank god!" Dan quickly hugged his wife and child. Lisa hugged him back but then pulled away with a look of confusion.  
"Dan whats wrong?" Dan shook his head.  
"We need to go now!" Lisa hugged Sarah's head as she grabbed her legs.  
"Dan what are you talking about? Go where? Why?" Dan grabbed Lisa's hand and dragged her into the bed room, he then pulled out a few suit cases.  
"Bad stuff is happening out there Lisa, really fucked up stuff and its only getting worse! We need to leave! Pack clothes for us, I am going to go pack food and water, I don't have time to explain anymore right now, you need to just trust me alright!" Before Lisa could say anymore Dan kissed her head and ran downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Mommy what going on?" Sarah said in fright. Lisa sighed.  
"I don't know baby, just help mommy pack okay?" Sarah gave a small nod and began to help her mother.

**June 3rd 2012**

"Lisa...Lisa!" Lisa looked up.  
"Hmm?" Dale looked down at her.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Lisa smiled a small smile and shook her head.  
"Nothing, just spacing I guess." Dale raised an eyebrow but didn't push.  
"Well, if you say so. I think the girls could use your help do you mind?" Lisa got off the rock she was sitting.  
"Of course." With that she walked toward the other women who were gathering up laundry.

Rick and Claire rode on the back of the horse together down the highway.  
"Do you think they will be okay?" Claire asked Rick.  
"Who? Morgan and Duane? I hope so." Rick replied. Ricks mind wondered to Lori and Carl. He wondered if they were alright. He had to hope they were, he didn't know if he could make it in this world without them.  
"Thanks for letting me tag along with you." Claire spoke. She indeed was very glad that Rick allowed her to join him on his journey. She had been alone far longer than she wished to be already, and for some reason the idea of staying in one place like Morgan and his boy did, didn't seem to appeal to her.  
"Its no problem, I have a feeling its better to travel with someone than alone these days."

"When do you think they'll be back?" Lori asked Shane. Shane shrugged.  
"Should be back before nightfall." Lori nodded.  
"I hope no one gets hurt."  
"I'm sure everyone feels that way Lori, but try not to get to attached, at the end of the day its you, me and Carl."

**May 23rd, 2015**

Steve and Tom continue to watch videos on the camera.

_"Okay, so today is March 23rd of 2015." A woman said, she sits in front of the camera, her blonde hair rests over her shoulders.  
Ma_rch 23rd? That's only around a month before the army regathered people." Tom said. Steve nodded.  
"I wonder if the owner is still alive."  
_"We have been in this area for about a week now and everything is going pretty well. We've lost a lot of people along the way but I have a really good feeling about this place. There's a rumor going around." Claire laughs a little.  
"I feel funny saying that because its hard to imagine word getting from place to place these days. However rumor is, that the government is building back up, along with the armies and stuff right? So we've been trying to make our way to Washington D.C you know? Now, we landed here..Middle of Virginia. Rick thinks its best we stay here a while and, most of us seem to agree. We emptied some of the houses and are making this place a comfortable living space. Its quiet here, peaceful almost. I just hope we can keep it together long enough to get rescued..if that's even a real thing."  
Claire reaches for the camera and shuts it off._

"I wonder if there are other recordings somewhere out there." Tom said bringing his hand to his chin.  
"Probably, it seems like this was some sort of video diary." Steve replied.  
Two soldiers walked into the lab. Their badges said Scout on it. This was a sign that they were two of the many people who were both out looking for people, lost mementos and supplies. The government had given jobs to a number of soldiers, some were guards to protect areas of residence, others were sent to clear out heavily infected areas, and then there were scouts.  
"What do you have for us in the bag boys?" Steve asked. The soldiers shook their heads.  
"Nothing special, just some bags of clothes, and stuff." The first Soldier said handing the bag to Tom.  
"However we did find one thing interesting, it was in the same area we found the camera." The soldier then brought out another bag, smaller than the one before it.  
"This was inside it also." The soldier said handing Steve a piece of paper. A note.  
Steve skimmed over the note and looked inside the bag.  
"Oh, ah man..."

**June 3rd 2012**

"Claire, Claire, are you okay?" Rick said. Claire nodded. She looked around them.  
"Handy tank we got here." Rick gave a stiff laugh.  
"Yeah, but now we have no way out."  
_'Hey, you two.'_ Claire looked around again. "The hell is that?"  
Rick shrugged then reached for a walkie-talkie.  
_'You two dumb asses in the tank.'_ The voice said. _'You cozy in there?'_  
Claire glared at the Walkie.  
"Hello?" Rick asked.  
_'Listen to me carefully if you wanna get out of there.'_

**I know this is going a little slow romance wise but be patient, these things cant be rushed. Please Comment, follow, and lets me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**June 3rd 2013**

Glenn, T-dog, Merle, as well as a few others watched outside the window as a large number of walkers surrounded a tank.  
"Glenn do you think its such a good idea to try and get them?" Andrea asks her Asian friend.  
"Well we cant just leave then there to die." Glenn responded.  
"Hell, they ain't are responsibility." Merle scoffed crossing his arms.  
"No, but it would be wrong to leave em'." T-dog said.

Glenn did as he promised, he helped Rick and Claire get out of the tank and into the department store where they all happened to be. A small introduction was given before getting back to business.  
"Great now we got them can we please figure out how the hell we are getting out now?" Andrea asked a little annoyed. Claire got out her camera and and filmed them all.  
"What are you doing?" Glenn asked Claire.  
Claire looked up from her camera to Glenn. "Filming you all, I film what I believe to be important events during this time of chaos. Meeting a group of strangers willing to help people they don't know and putting them selves at risk seemed like an important event wouldn't you agree?"  
Glenn look at Rick with an eyebrow raised. Rick simply shrugged.  
"I just go with it."

Back at the camp Shane watched over as Lori and Carl conversed. Lori was always a little tense, but after everything that's happened that would be an understatement. Shane knows she is only looking out for her son and wants him to be safe, but he was still just a boy and needed to be able to do things without being scolded all the time. Shane sighed, knowing however that that would never really happen and he understood why. If something were to ever happen to Carl or even Lori, Shane would never forgive himself. Those two had been part of his family for a long time, and he needed them now more than ever, and they needed him. There were moments when Shane would feel a pang of guilt, guilt over forming a relationship with his best friend's, no, his brother's wife. Shane had never thought about Lori in a romantic way when Rick was alive and well. Sure he believed her to be a great woman and mother, she was attractive, but no thoughts that would be counted for as inappropriate.  
Then Rick got shot. Shane was there to help Lori and Carl through it, and then the outbreak, He was there for them then as well. At first it had been an act that he thought was for Rick, but as time passed Shane began to see the selfishness behind his actions. Everyday the guilt became a little less. Widows move on all the time. Just not usually with their husbands best friends. He could tell Lori sometimes felt guilty too. He could tell by the way she looked at him, that she sometimes wished it were Rick who was looking back at her. Shane remembered when Rick first got shot how Lori cried, telling him how she thought it was her punishment for being so cold to him the past few weeks. How all the pointless fights and harsh words stung in her mind, and how she wished she could just take it all back. Shane shook his head and walked away from the tree he was leaning against to go bother with other things. Though he could not see it, Shane could feel Lori watching him as he walked away.

"You cant do this!" Merle shouted, his voice filled with both anger and distress. He yanked on the handcuff keeping him on the roof. Claire frowned, she didnt care much for Merle's mouth, but the idea of leaving him on the rood while they made their escape didnt sit right with her. She walked over to Merle calmly.  
"Hey, um just in case, can I have your wallet?" Merle looked at the girl as if she was a moron.  
"The fuck if you can 'ave my wallet girly! I don' even fuckin' carry a god damn wallet anymore, but even if I did, the fuck makes you think I would give it to you? Your leavin' me on a roof to die!" Claire frowned some more as she walked off to the rest of the group.  
"I locked the door, this way those walkers cant get in." T-dog said. Rick nodded.  
" I will come back for him, but right now we need to get everyone to safety, if the doors are locked shut he is going to be just fine."  
Everyone felt a bit indifferent leaving Merle there, but agreed it was their only option for now.

When everyone was gone Merle cried out in anger. "How dare those fuckers leave me here! The hell with em'!"  
The sun was hot as Merle looked to the sky.  
"Come on now! Help me out!" When nothing seemed to happen as Merle semi-prayed to God, anger once again took over. "Well fuck you too then!" Merle looked around to the tools laying on the ground, nothing of real use, except for maybe the saw. After lots of stretching and sweat Merle was able to obtain the saw. Merle quickly began to try and saw the handcuffs off with no luck. He looked at the saw and the his wrist.  
"You've got t'a be shttin' me." Merle thought of his options and swore once more as he prepared to cut his hand off.  
"This, is goin' to suck ass." That of course was an understatement.

Claire felt the cars come to a stop, ahead was a small camp. Getting out of the car Claire stood next to Rick who patted her back.  
"Welcome guys." Glenn said with a small smile. Rick nodded as he and the rest of the group were greeted by others. A man they meet named Dan was greeted by his wife Lisa, Andrea by her sister Amy. It was a shocking moment of surprise and joy that rang through Ricks heart.  
"Dad?!" the voice of Carl rang out. A sound that Rick had missed so very much.  
"Rick!?" Another voice, the voice of his wife Lori. Rick was greeted with bear hugs and tears of joy from his wife and son. Claire smiled softly at the picture and pulled out her camera.  
"Holy shit." A male voice said grabbing bother Claire and Ricks attention.  
"Shane."  
"Rick."  
The man now known to Claire as Shane made his way over to Rick, Lori and Carl.  
"Come here brother!" Shane said bringing Rick in for a hug.

"Fuck." Merle said. His wrist hurting like hell as he stumbled through a building. He had just closed his wound the only way he could, by pressing it against a hot plate. It burned and throbbed like crazy. The loss of Blood making Merle a tad dizzy.  
'Wouldnt it have been easier to simply break your thumb?' A voice called. One Merle knew all to well. He looked down at his hand, the idea of breaking his thumb had passed his mind.  
"Ya', guess it would 'ave, had the damn cuff not been on so fuckin' tight." His body turned to face the voice, just as he suspected, she was there.  
'Unfortunate.' Was all she said. Merle gave a scoff.  
"Why you here huh? Not for me, I sure as hell didnt call you here." The woman simply smiled.  
'No, not really, but your song is full of doubt.'  
'My song ain't full of shit! I ain't ready so you arn't takin' me!" Merle turned away from the woman and continued out the building, avoiding walkers he made his way to the woods in a huff. The woman simply followed him not far behind.  
The further Merle seemed to go however, the more dizzy he got, it wasn't long before he fell to the ground.  
'Are you sure Merle, are you positive?' The woman asked looking down at him.  
Even on the ground, breathing heavily from exhaustion, Merle nodded his head.  
"I'm fuckin sure, I still got shit to do." The woman smirked.  
'Good.' And like always, in a blink, she was gone.  
"Well who do we have here?" A male voice said. Merle couldn't answer as he passed out.

"You left my brother on a roof!?" Daryl Dixon shouted at Rick.  
"He was a danger o us all, but Im going back for him. We locked the door so he would be okay." Daryl just shook his head.  
"Just tell me where he is so I ca go get him."  
From a far Claire watched the scene unfold. She felt bad for the younger brother of Merle, having to come back to find out your brother is handcuffed and defenseless on some roof has got to be had to take.  
"Do you have any family members your looking for?" A older man named Dale asked her. Claire shook her head.  
"No, my family didnt make it very far in this world." Dale frowned.  
"Were you with a group before Rick?" Claire shrugged.  
"Not really, I mean, on rare ocations I would meet small groups, mostly families, but that never lasted long, if it wasnt one thing it was another. I had been on my own for about a month until now. Rick was alone and said I could come along with him on his Journey if I wanted. I have to say I am extreamly surprised he found his family so quickly let alone at all. Im happy, but surprised. Small world I guess." Dale nodded.  
"I suppose its simply proof that miracles can most certainly happen. For where there is great love, there are always miracles."

**May 24th 2015**

"Ready for some more home movies?" Steve asked Tom. Tom simply sipped his coffee and nodded. Plugging in the camera into a computer, the two men watched.

_The camera was pointed at the sky, which was blue and held large fluffy cloud. The camera seemed to watch the wind push the clouds into different shapes and formations.  
"Do you hear that?" Claire's voice spoke.  
"Hear what?" Another voice said, a male voice.  
"Exactly, its so quiet Rick."  
The camera moved to look at the man called Rick who unlike Claire, was in the sitting position.  
"Its nice." Rick finally spoke. "I just wonder how long it will last."  
"Me too." Claire said. "I wonder if this is what death is like."  
"What?" Ricked asked confused.  
Claire laughed a small laugh. "Given the idea that we arn't all trapped inside ourselves as walkers, death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace." The camera moved back to the sky.  
"I would like to think it is, but I would also like to believe we see the ones we've lost too, to know they are okay nad at peace as well." Rick replied.  
"Yeah, " Claire said. "That sounds nice."  
A few more seconds of Sky is shown before the camera tuns off._

"Do you think we will find these people Steve?" Tom asked. Steve shrugged.  
"I dont know, but its been put out to the comunites to look for a woman named Claire, and put out the fact that her missing camera has been found. If she never shows up the camera, along with its contents go to the room for all to see."

_**Alright there is chapter 3 please leave comments and tell me what you think and if I should continue! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**June 5th 2012**

"Must be good to have your family back." Claire said to Rick, who was getting a fire going.  
"Yeah, I don't think I have ever been so happy." Rick replied, looking up toward his family. Rick stood up after the fire had started and turned to Claire.  
"I'm sorry your family couldn't be here too." Claire smiled and looked down.  
"Its alright, Iv grown used to them being gone." Rick nodded but a question soon popped into his mind.  
"Hey, by the way, why did you ask Merle for his wallet?" Claire blinked.  
"Oh, I haven't told you about that yet have I? Well you see, when I feel people shouldn't be forgotten, I take there wallet. Not for money or anything obviously, but because most people carry mementos in them, pictures of not only them selves but the people they care about. Kids, spouses, friends. A small piece of who they were. I keep them until I find a spot which I think is a peace full enough place to let them rest. One time it was on the outskirt of a field, this field in particular was beautiful, it almost looked untouched by all the terror, another time was by a pond. It was quiet and isolated, and had these pretty water plants in it like lily pads and stuff. I put them on a piece of wood and pushed them into the pond to float about."  
"That's very kind Claire." Rick stated. Claire shrugged.  
"People come, people go – they'll drift in and out of our lives, almost like characters in a favorite book. When we finally close the cover, the characters have told their story and we start up again with another book, complete with new characters and adventures. Then we find ourselves focusing on the new ones, not the ones from the past. I would just like to avoid that if possible."

At dinner everyone gathered around for the most part. Claire noticed that Daryl seemed to distance himself from the others. When he and a few of the others got back from looking for Merle, Daryl seemed both aggravated and please. They said that Merle was more than likely alive, however he wasn't on the roof anymore when they got there, only his hand was left.

"So Claire," Dan started. Claire like Dan, he seemed like one of those guys who is always looking on the bright side. His wife Lisa however not so much. She was a nice woman from what Claire could tell from the few times they had spoken, but the woman seemed to always be in her own world.  
"You and Rick have been with us a full twenty-four hours now and we don't know much about you. I mean Rick obviously has history with some of us but it appears your the odd one out."  
Claire smiled. "Well what is it you would like to know exactly?"  
Dan shrugged. " I don't know, where you come from, eh..how old are you..oh how about whats with the camera?"  
"Well," Claire began. "I'm twenty-six, and I'm from Ohio."  
"Ohio? What are you doin' all the way down here?" Amy asked. Claire itched her neck.  
"Well I was visiting with my family for my Grandparents wedding anniversary. Forty-eight years."  
"Hell of an anniversary gift." T-dog said with his eyebrows raised. Claire gave a small laugh.  
"Your telling me. My grandfather had just finished giving his speech to my grandmother for a wonderful forty-eight years of marriage when some woman comes running into the dinning area screaming at the top of her lungs with blood on her face. My aunt tried to get her to calm down for a second to tell us what the hell was wrong. Of course right as we think she has done enough screaming these two random guys stumble in. They look trashed and bloody and like any reasonable person would more family members went to try and investigate. In the process of trying to be good people they got their throats ripped out."  
"Oh god." Lori said covering her mouth, and pulling Carl closer to her.  
"I remember my Uncle Paul grabbing my arm, pulling me along with my parents and a few of my cousins to get out. It wasn't of much uses though seeing that the more commotion made, brought more of those things too us. I remember being so scared an confused so me and a few other did the only thing we could think of and hid under the tables."  
Claire's eyes watered a little bit as she recalled the events of that day.  
"I can still remember the screams of terror as my family was ripped apart and all I could think to do was hide. What kind of person does that make me?"  
"A scared one." Rick said quietly. "You cant blame yourself for what happened to them, even if you had a sudden surge of bravery the chance of you really being able to do much of anything are slim to none."  
Claire nodded. " I know, but that doesn't mean that I don't wish I could have done something. _Anything_."  
"Did anyone else make it out?" Andrea asked. Claire nodded.  
"For a while I was with my parents, my uncle on my dads side and two of my cousins. But they didn't last long. Like with anyone else if it wasn't one thing it was another. Bites, get sick, lose hope, or you get killed by some random asshole of a person who is just trying to survive."  
"What the camera about?" Shane asked, trying to switch the subject.  
Claire grabbed the camera out of her bag that rested next to her.  
"I actually was filming the Anniversary party, have the entire thing on file."  
"Why would you keep that?" Lori asked, still holding Carl close.  
Claire shrugged. "I just thought that, after this all ends, if it all ends, that, they're going to want to know how it all went down. When I started traveling alone one of the first places I went was a Walmart. It was pretty empty but when your looking for stuff for only one person you don't need much. When I passed the electronics section there was still a lot there, well sorta. Most people took the time of chaos to loot for things they were unaware they wouldn't need, like ipads and computers...TVs. There were however plenty of memory cards and double AA batteries. So I grabbed a bunch and decided from then on I would use it like a video diary of the sorts. I figured it would stop me from going crazy from being alone."  
"That's a clever idea Claire." Dale said slightly impressed. Claire nodded.  
"Yeah, if you guys don't already, you should defiantly keep a diary or journal of some sort, it helps to put the mind at ease to write your thoughts down. Or you know if you ever want to use this, just ask, I can give you your own memory card so its separate and what not...I don't know..I just find it helps."  
The others seemed to take this into consideration when Rick spoke up.  
"She also collects wallets."  
"Why?" Andrea asked.  
"For the mementos. I only ask for them if your dying, for the pictures and stuff you know, I know you might be wondering why not just the pictures, its lighter, but the wallet keeps them nice..."  
"Well," Dale said getting up. "If I die you can have mine."

Daryl Dixon listened quietly while the others spoke to Claire. He wasn't one for introductions, and wasn't really all that interested in getting to know any of these people anymore than he already had to. He had scoffed to himself when he listened to her say she hid under a table. He shook his head. No wonder the girl survived all this time, seemed to him that when push came to shove, Claire was lookin' out for number one. Daryl had conflicted thought on that. On one hand he kinda admired that attitude, sometimes its gotta be you or them and if you chose them your probably a sucker because the chances they would do the same for you are unlikely. On the other hand If she was goin' to be a part of this group he didn't need her hidden when shit went down to save her own skin.  
"You know how to use a gun?" He asked as she made her way to her tent later that evening. Claire looked at him and blinked, then shrugged.  
"I guess, I mean I'm no pro shooter, but I have the basic understanding. I try not to use it though. To be honest I really try to avoid conflict with the zombies. Just easier to avoid em'." She stated. Daryl scrunched up his face a little.  
"Zombies?" Claire looked at him blankly and nodded.  
"That's what they are man, you can call em' whatever you want but at the end of the day those things, those people, are zombies."  
Daryl shook his head while saying the word zombies out loud. "Nah, you see sayin' that shit makes me feel like I'm trapped in some stupid ass movie or some god damn video game." Claire shrugged.  
"I guess it does sound kinda dumb out loud... I'm just kinda hesitant to call em' walkers I guess because it makes it seem like their are different kinds you know. Like there are walkers..and runners...fuck maybe even jumpers. I don't know."  
"Well, whatever you call em', I just gotta know you can kill em' if you need to, and your not goin' to go runnin' off when shit hits the fan." Daryl said a little irritated that they got off subject.  
Claire nodded. "I wont, I promise." Daryl did no more than nod before going into his tent to relax.

Lisa lay in her and her husbands tent trying to sleep. She sighed finding it to be very difficult and that was unfortunate because Lisa was so very of everyone looking at her with pity in their eyes. Tired of feeling like her heart is being ripped out of her chest every damned day. Tired of waking up in the morning, and then remembering.

**May 3rd 2012**

"If we go through the city it should be faster than going around." Shane said looking at the map as a number of people surrounded him.  
"Are you sure thats safe Shane?" Lori asked with worry in her eyes.  
Shane sighed. "I dont know, I dont know which way is safest, everywhere we go things are bad, I can only tell you what quickest."  
"Fuck it, lets go." Ed said loudly. "We're wastin' day light people."  
Not everyone was sure this was the best idea, but then again going around would take longer, and could be just as dangerous, there was no right answer, there was no best idea.  
"Where are we going mommy?" Sarah asked.  
"Somewhere safe sweetheart." Lisa replied softly.  
"You guys ready?" Dan asked. The two girls nodded and got into their 2003 Honda.  
The group travels slowly through the empty city, trying their best not to attract any unwanted attention. All was going well until POP! Dan and Lisa feel the car lean to the left.  
"Shit." Dan said getting out of the car. Lisa gets out as well to see the damage.  
"Everything alright back there?" Shane asks noticing their car stop. This causes everyone to stop as well and look back.  
Lisa quickly jogs over to Shane's jeep.  
"Flat tier, we have a spear but it will take a minute." Shane nods.  
"Alright but be quick."  
Calmly Lisa headed back to her car. She could see Sarah watching Dan change the tier. A small smile forms on her face. Her smile fades soon though as she notices three walkers on the sidewalk making their way to their car.  
"Dan!" Dan looks up at his wife and she points across the street. Dan stands up and puts Sarah in the car. The others look out their windows to see Dan move towards the walkers with his jack in hand.  
"I'll get the gun!" Lisa says opening the drivers seat.  
"No!" Dan shouts. "It will only attract more of them!"  
Lisa nods and then reached for a baseball bat in the back seat. She head toward Dan quickly.  
"Go finish the tier." She stated swinging at the walkers. "We cant get out of here until you do, I got these!" Dan hesitantly listens to his wife and runs over to car and continues to change the tier.

"Um guys, it looks like we have more friends stopping by." Glenn states pointing. Another group of walkers began to make its way over.  
"Shit." Shane says getting out of the car. This causes Andrea, Glenn and T-dog to attempt to help. Daryl rolls his eyes and Merle smirks watching the scene.  
"You think we should help?" Daryl asks Merle. Merle shook his head.  
"Nah, they got this, we'll step in if anymore show up I reckon."

Lisa swung the bat at the second walker knocking it down. The third one however took her by surprise from behind causing her to trip and fall over.  
"Mommy!" Sarah shouted running out the car in attempt to aid her mother.  
"Sarah no! Dan!" Lisa called out as she tried to pry the third walker.  
Dan shot up finally done changing the tier and went to grab his daughter.  
"Sarah go back into the car!" Dan said grabbing her arm.  
"But Mommy!"  
"I'll get mommy now go to the car!" Dan said and then dashed for his wife, kicking off the walkers attacking her.  
By this point in time everyone was fighting off the walkers that seemed to keep coming from all directions.  
"We need to get the fuck out of here!" Andrea shouted. No one disagreed.  
"AHHH!" Sarah's high pitched voice screamed as a walker dug its fingers into her arm and bent over to take a bite.  
"Sarah!" Lisa and Dan screamed running to get to her. Dan beat the walker in the head with the jack killing it.  
"We gotta move now!" Shane shouted. Everyone ran to their cars no longer able to hold off the walkers. Lisa picked up her daughter and jumped into the car, Dan quickly got into the drivers seat and followed the others.  
Lisa cried as she held her bleeding child.  
"Its okay baby, your gonna be okay." She said through her tears.  
Sarah cried in pain and fear as her mother held her.

When the group reached a point of safety they made loss of a child is the worst pain anyone can endure. After all, what do parents live for? With thee best years of their youth gone by, they don't have any yearnings for comfort or money or fame; all they want is to see their child grow up as a happy, healthy human being with all the luxuries that they couldn't afford or need. To see years of love,care and upbringing reduce to dust, burnt or burried, takes away everything from a parent. Lisa did not let go of her daughter. She dressed her wounds, tried to feed her, but Sarah only got worse. everyone knew what was going to happen, but no one wanted to say it. The night went by very slowly for everyone but especially Dan and Lisa. After much work, Dan convinced Lisa to rest while he watched over their daughter. When morning came Sarah was even more pale and sickly than before. Merle shook his head.  
"We need to put her down."  
"Merle." Dale said harshly. Merle glared.  
"What? You know it, I know it, everyone fuckin' knows it. Its sucks but god damn it it needs to happen."  
"She isnt a dog Merle, you dont just put her down." Dale said. Lori and Carol held their children tight against them. Knowing whatever Dan and Lisa must be feeling right now is pure anguish and sorrow.  
"We are going to have to though." Glenn said sadly with a soft voice. Shane sighed and walked over to Dan and Lisa who were hunched over their daughter.  
"Guys..."  
"Don't Shane...just don't. Dan said coldly. Shane frowned  
"You know what going to have to be done, not now, but..soon."  
Lisa sobbed at his words, although she knew he was trying to be gentle. However there was no real way to be gentle about something like this.  
Sarah's breathing became short gasps, her body trying desperatly to stay alive.  
"I cant look at her like this." Lisa said standing up and quickly walking to their car. Getting inside the back seat Lisa grabbed one of Sarah's stuffed toys and held it against her chest while squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't do it, she wasnt strong enough to watch her daughter die and then die again. A few minutes later Lisa jumped to the sound of a gun shot, a gun shot that she knew had just hit her daughter. For the thousandth time since yesterday evening Lisa cried.

**June 5th 2012**

Lisa awoke with a small startle as her husband laid next to her. Since that day Lisa and Dan had been on rocky she loved him the death of their child had been hard on her. This caused an unfortunate coldness to her husband, one that almost seemed to make it feel like she was blaming him. Lisa squeezed the stuffed toy bear that was once her daughters and scooted away from Dan as he attempted to touch her. Dan frowned behind his wife's back.  
"You know... I lost her too." He said quietly before laying down and turning his back to her as well. Lisa said nothing as she silently cried into the stuffed toy.

Alright there is chapter 4 please comment to and favorite and tell me what you think! 


End file.
